Amor de semidios Cap 3: Otro punto de vista
by RavenRothDemon
Summary: Nico y Shara viviran grandes aventuras, juntos y separados


Amor de semidiós

-acciones-

**Dialogo:**

Narración

(anotaciones)

*pensamientos del personaje*

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia están basados en el libro héroes del Olimpo. Además los diálogos de los protagonistas están basados en conversaciones de Twitter. No todos (si así de cutre soy Hm)

-X-

_Shara paso unas horas, largas, muy largas, dormida. En sus pensamientos más profundos recordaba los momentos junto a su padre, en la jardinería, él le enseñaba todo sobre las plantas y le hablo sobre Deméter, no como su madre, si no como la diosa que es, antes de descubrir que era hija de la diosa de la agricultura creía que su madre se había ido o que se había muerto cuando nació. José, su padre, nunca le hablo sobre ella y eso en parte le dolía pero ella no quería preguntar._

_ Mientras recordaba esos momentos empezó a ver la luz de una sala entre todos los recuerdos, escucho voces y se acerco a ellas. Caminaba con miedo, pero_ con_ ansias de descubrir que era. La joven siguió al destello, este fue cada vez mayor, cuando mas se acercaba mas intenso era, después de un largo camino hacia el final de la luz, vio una gigantesca sala con columnas y de mármol, había muchísimos tronos formando un semicírculo, sobre ellos, sentados estaban todos los dioses, Shara abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, no se creía lo que estaba viendo, por primera vez había tenido el placer de ver a los dioses, empezó a tener esperanzas en poder hablar con su madre y contarle todo lo que había aprendido y preguntarle todas las preguntas que tenia rondandole por la cabeza._

_Mientras ella imaginaba una conversación perfecta con Démeter, Jano, el dios con dos caras, quien es el dios de las puertas y las decisiones, la estaba llamando...bueno...mas o menos..._

**Jano (cara delantera): **Por favor pasa joven semidiós, aquí no tienes que ser tímida.

**(cara trasera): **Nononono, mejor quédate donde estas, o mejor vete

_Ambas caras de Jano empezaron a discutir, al parecer la especie de portero del olimpo no se llevaba bien consigo mismo. Shara les miraba dudosa, no se había enterado de nada de lo que le habían dicho, después de salir de su ''trance'' se encontró a un dios discutiendo consigo mismo._

**Shara:** hm...¿hola? Perdonen...¿podrian dejar de discutir? -La joven salio de detras de la columna-

**(cara delantera): **Claro que si pequeña semidiós

**(cara trasera): **Obviamente NO! -ambas casas empezaron a discutir de nuevo, de pronto una voz profunda y grave se alzo ante todos-

**¿?: **¡BASTA YA! -la sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, un hombre serio,con una barbe de un par de días y un traje de empresario que parecía recién sacado de la tintorería camino hacia Janos y compañía, su cara mostraba una gran seriedad. Mientras el se acercaba a Shara se le ponia la mente en blanco y la piel de gallina, por un momento pensó en echarse a correr, pero sus piernas no respondian-

_Jano iba a decir una palabra cuando el hombre le lanzo una mirada asesina, antes de que la joven se diera cuenta Jano ya no estaba allí. Shara miraba al ''empresario'' con asombro, ella le había reconocido, aunque no se atrevió a hablar, era Zeus, el rey del Olimpo. _

**Zeus:** Lamento que Jano te haiga molestado, el no tiene mucho que hacer aquí...

_Shara intento hablar pero sentía que sus cuerdas vocales le habían abandonado._

**Shara:** Yo...esto...da...igual...-mientras hablaba miraba a todos los lados sin creerse la situación, Zeus la miro, su rostro mostraba duda y a la vez enojo, estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo pero se detuvo-

**Zeus: ** Y dime ¿por que estas aquí semidiosa?

**Shara: **Yo no...no lo se...-De pronto una mujer adulta, de cabello marrón con unas cuantas canas, que era casi del tamaño se su vestido, el cual le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, también llevaba un sombrero de paja, como si estuviera trabajando en el campo-

**Shara: **¿D-Demeter?**  
><strong> _ Zeus miro con asombro a la chica y entonces lo comprendió todo, lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse fue un susurro que le mando a Shara diciéndole ''mucha suerte'' después de eso se marcho a quien sabe donde_.

**Démeter: **¿Porque lo hiciste? -su tono de voz era mas frío que el hielo, su cara era seria mas mostraba decepción y enfado-

**Shara:** ¿Y...Yo que he echo? -preguntó ingenuamente, la diosa levanto la mano rápidamente para golpear a su retoño por su osadía pero se detuvo, su procedente había cerrado los ojos fuertemente como si estuviera esperando el impacto- T...te detuviste...

**Démeter: **Eso solo era un aviso...dime porque abrazaste a ese bastardo.

_Shara o comprendió al momento, se refería a Nico Di Angelo, pero ¿que habia ocurrido para que estuviese tan enojada con el? _

_Ella sabia que tenia que dar una respuesta, y rápido, si no posiblemente tendría una ''hermosa'' marca en la cara _(por cierto ella no sabia que estaba dormida).

**Shara: **¿Por que le insultas? El no te ha hecho nada, puede que sea muy serio pero yo se que en el fondo el es buena gente...

_Démeter no se pudo controlar y de dio una bofetada a su fruto haciendo de se callera al suelo por el impacto. A la desafortunada joven le ardía la cara como si le hubieran puesto un metal candente en la mejilla, se quedo en el suelo casi gritando por el dolor, unas cuantas lagrimas le caían de los ojos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dolía incluso respirar._

**Démeter: **Eso te ocurrió por tu osadía niñata desagradecida, tu no sabes nada sobre los hijos de ese imbécil, todos son igual que su padre...

_La conversación no acabo bien, la diosa se fue tan rápido como llego. Nada fue como Shara lo planeo, y ahora estaba en el suelo, llorando en el olimpo, con la marca de una mano en la mejilla._

**¿?: **¿que le ocurrió a esta belleza? Pobrecilla tiene los cinco dedos marcados...

_Shara abrió un poco los ojos, aunque las lagrimas lo le dejaban ver bien, consiguió visualizar a un chico con unos ojos parecidos al oro, lo raro es que se podían ver a través de sus gafas de sol, el chico le ayudo a levantar y le seco las lagrimas de la manera mas dulce posible, entonces la muchacha pudo ver todos los detalles del muchacho, la adolescente se sonrojo pero la marca del golpe lo camuflaba. _

**¿?:** ¿Estas bien? Eso tuvo que doler bastante...-trazo una sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo de sus dientes casi deja ciega a Shara- Espero que eso no deje marca, por cierto me llamo Apolo -dijo mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla, obviamente la que no tiene la mano marcada-

_Shara no supo que decir, simplemente sobrio durante un segundo ya que el dolor volvió, Apolo suspiro, se abrocho su chaqueta de cuero roja y se puso las gafas de sol en uno de los bolsillos de su rojo pantalón. Shara se le quedo mirando y deseo que ese momento no terminara, cuando salio de su fantasía escucho la voz de Apolo._

**Apolo: **Esto te va a doler un poco -El dios puso su mano delicadamente sobre el golpe, inmediatamente Shara empezó a sentir la memoria, la cara le dejo de doler y la marca empezó a desaparecer-

**Shara: **Muchas gracias -ella sonrio y puso una mano sobre la mejilla que estaba herida, sin acordarse de que la mano de apolo estaba ahí. rápidamente se dio cuenta e intento bajar la mano pero noto que su mano estaba envuelta por la mano del dios-

**Apolo: **Te ves mucho mejor así ¿sabias? -El despego la vista de la cara de la semidiós y miro hacia el lugar donde Shara vino- Creo de debes irte, tus amigos están preocupados por ti...-Shara se dio la vuelta y vio a dos de sus hermanastros esperando a que ella se despierte-

**Shara:** Esto es solo un sueño...-La damisela miro de vuelta al atractivo hombre- ¿porque parece tan real?

**Apolo: **No se como responderte a eso pero se que nos volveremos a ver -Se puso de rodillas, le cogió una mano a Shara y le beso la palma de la mano-

_Shara hizo una leve reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la realidad_


End file.
